A New Frontier (ON HIATUS)
by derpywishes
Summary: (My very first fanfic!) After studying in the Imperial Capital Randall, two siblings, Percival and Cecelia Roland, set off on a journey. Along the path they walk, they will meet and lose friends and loved ones, conquer foes, all to defeat the Four Fallen Gods. But when a prophecy sets everything in stone and the gears of time start to slow, it's up to them to stop this apocalypse.
1. Chapter XX: Sneak Peek

**Um, hi there. So.. this is my first fic for Brave Frontier. Well, it hasn't really begun** **yet.** **This is kind of like, a prologue. Well, a sneak peak. I'm still working on the first chapter/prologue, so, I guess this is just to say, I'm starting my very first fanfic! And so, without further ado, let's get this started!**

* * *

 _Chapter XX: Sneak Peak_

It was late at evening near a small village, everything was dark and quiet, no people outside, all was calm.

A small group of children, 4 boys and 4 girls, walked down a dirt path, leading to a long line of houses. The sound of laughter and shouting were heard across the night, disturbing a few neighbors.

"Thanks for inviting us over to your place Cecelia!" a small red headed boy said.

"No problem Rey!" a girl with ash-grey hair replied. "Your parents are away, right? Well, you'll need a place to stay, so that's why you're here with us" she smiled at him, then continued walking. They walked continuing to talk until one of the boys, with white hair that turned grey near the end with bright red eyes, clears his throat.

"Um, sis, I understand Rey coming with us, but why did we bring the whole gang with us?" he whispered to his sister. Though some of the others overheard and started glaring at him, which he returned with a sheepish smile.

"Because Percival, it's the weekends. And remember what Sasha told us?" she nodded her head to Sasha, a young girl with blonde hair. "During the weekends, we should get together to hang out" Percival face palmed as Sasha snickered.

"It's okay!" Sasha spoke through snickers. "Besides, we have nothing to do, right?"

Percival sighed, then turned his head to her. "I guess you're right, but what would we do?"

"Well, we could-"

"Hey, we're here!" Cecelia interrupted.

They stopped at one wooden house, no bigger than the rest, and walked towards the door. Percival took out a key from his pants pocket and pushed it into the door, turned it one way, then back and removed it, as he pushed the door open. They entered a brightly lit room with a couch, a TV labeled "Randall Electronics", and an open door leading to the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the house, as the soft hum of the fireplace gave them warmth and comfort.

"Ah! Percy, Cece! Welcome home!" a comforting voice rang through their ears, as a woman with white-grey hair came through the door, wearing an apron and oven mitts, holding a tray of cookies. She set the tray down, and ran to her kids and hugged them, all the while, everyone else went to the tray and took a cookie. The mom let go of Percival and Cecelia and looked at them. "Look at the both of you, all in good shape. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to the both of you" her eyes suddenly narrowed themselves. Percival and Cecelia took a step back, looking down at the floor a little. "Especially since you came home so late" she sighed. Then a smile formed on her lips. "At least you have friends and yourselves to watch over each other. A ding sounded from the kitchen, and she gasped. "Dinner!". She quickly ran into the kitchen. The siblings then sighed in relief. They turned to their friends who were either looking away or munching on their snacks.

"Well then," a voice said from the stairs. Percival and Cecelia turned around to see their father, who was smiling at them. He walked down the steps and wrapped his arms around them. He released them then looked at the group they brought with them. "I see you brought some guests," he said to them then looked straight at them. "I haven't met some of you, so tell me, what are your names?"

"My name is Rey and this is my sister, Olivia!." Rey spoke happily, smiling pointing to a girl with rose colored hair and yellow eyes, who smiled as well.

"Um, I'm Sophia, and there is my cousin, Jackson" a girl with black hair and brown eyes mumbled, but loud enough to hear. A boy who looked similar to her, Jackson, waved a hand.

"My name is Smith and-" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was interrupted by Sasha.

"And I'm his sister!" she shouted with joy. Father nodded at all of them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. Hopefully you're treating my son and daughter the right things, right?" they quickly nodded with a smile. "Good. Now if you excuse me," he walked past them and turned around. "I'm going to eat dinner, go on ahead upstairs". By the time he said the last word, they were all gone and up the stairs. Father laughed to himself, then walked through the kitchen.

* * *

 _Upstairs..._

Everyone was either talking or sitting around in Cecelia's room. Inside was a small TV, a bed, a desk with a lamp and papers everywhere, a fan on the top, and a small black box with a lock on it. There was this room, their parents room, and the bathroom.

"It isn't much, but we're kind of in the middle of cleaning out some stuff" Cecelia said with a grin.

"Hey Cece!" Olivia shouted to her. "Why is there only one bed? is it somewhere else, or does your brother-"

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed, her face bright red. "Uh, um".

"What's wrong? You have a secret to hide?" Olivia whispered to her.

"I think that would be enough, you're embarrassing her" Percival interrupted with an edge to his voice. " I sleep on the floor since we couldn't get a bed at first, and by the time we could, me and Sis made a deal where we rotate, even though I hated it," he then looked towards his sister. "Why would you want to sleep on the floor, I've said already that I was used to it".

"You were shivering while you slept" Cecelia replied.

"I can deal with it"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"CAN'T!

"CAN!"

"GUYS!" Smith shouted at them, making them quiet down.

"Sorry" they both squeaked at the same time.

* * *

 _Later..._

"What now?" Jackson groaned. Everyone was lying around, doing nothing, when Sasha spoke up.

"Um, Percival?"

"Yes Sasha? Is there a problem"

"What's that shiny thing on the blade of the fan?"

"What shiny thing?" Percival asked as he looked towards the fan, as did everyone else. There laying on one of the blades of the fan, was something shining.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Jackson said, as he got up, waving Smith and Rey over, and pushed the bed below the fan.

"Can't we just turn it on so the thing will fly out of it?" Sophia suggested.

"The fan doesn't work, and we might break it" Olivia replied to her, as they watched Jackson, who couldn't quite reach it, jump on the bed. As he was doing this, cracks began to appear on the floor, which triggered a memory inside Percival's head.

 _"Now then," his father said to him. "The floor is weak, but it is strong enough to support people. Just whatever you do..._

"DON'T JUMP ON THE-" Percival shouted, rushing forward to stop Jackson, but it was to late, as the floor gave in, and down went the bed, as well with everyone else, who landed on either the couch or bed, and Jackson into Father's arms. The bed had crashed into the table in the living room, shattering it underneath. Father quickly but Jackson down, then proceeded to go around with Mother, making sure everyone was ok. Then he scanned the room, looking for two certain siblings. Percival was helping Cecelia up, when she jumped onto him and hugged him tight.

"You're okay, you're okay" Percival kept on saying to Cecelia, when they heard the sound of footsteps behind him, then a pair of arms hugging him and Cecelia. Father let them go, then looked at them.

"Ok, ok, you're fine, right?" Father asked, to which the brother and sister nodded. "Good, now then" he then turned to the mess. "Care to explain this?" he asked them. They both gulped and shivered with fear.

 _Uh-oh._

* * *

 **So, that was the sneak peak. Title is still a WIP, so maybe some suggestions? Gods, I'm nervous. Well, I've already started this, time to go on with it.**

 **To end this sneak peak,**

 **Coming soon...**


	2. Prologue: Confusion

**So, I guess it's time to officially start "The New Frontier"! We finally begin. Now to get some stuff out of the way...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story. :D**

 **Now onwards! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The New Frontier

Book I: The Gears Of Time

Prologue

Two figures, a boy and a girl, walked side by side down a large, white hallway. The girl had ash grey shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail, with ruby red eyes and wearing a light tan T-shirt and a black jacket lined with dark brown The boy had hair as white as snow, some of it reaching his neck, some of it spiked upwards, and crimson red eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt with an ash grey swallow-tailed shirt over it. In the boy's hand was a wooden staff, tipped with iron, while the girl clutched a diamond shaped amulet with a ruby in the middle and white wings attached to the sides. They soon reached a white door, which slid open, revealing a white, plain room. On the furthest wall, there was a glass window with people watching from within it. The pair stepped into the middle of the room.

"Okay then, let's see" said one of the people, the professor, through the glass. He flipped through a clipboard, then looked up again. "Hmmm. Percival and Cecelia Roland, correct?" They both nodded. "Alright then, for the final part of your test, you are to use your honor and summon a unit, so begin when ready". They both nodded again and closed their eyes. Percival opened his eyes, and touched the ground with his staff. He drew a circle, and closed his eyes. Cecelia clutched her amulet, keeping her eyes closed, concentrating, as a circle appeared next to her feet, beside Percival's circle. "Excellent, now then, when you're ready". The light grew brighter and brighter until it died down. The circles were gone and in their place were two slime balls. A green one with moss on his head and a red one with fire coming off of it. The two smiled at each other, then looked towards the professor. "Good job Cecelia and Percival! You both summoned a Mossy and Burny respectively. You can keep them if you want. The both of you are now officially Summoners" he pushed a button and a door opened to their right. "You can get going home now, your parents will be proud of you". They both bowed a little, then ran off through the door. Before they could get any further, a pair of arms lifted the both of them up. Cecelia started to laugh aloud while Percival just smiled, as a group of people, some as old as them, approached them. A red headed boy approached them with a cake.

"Congratulations the both of you!" he spoke with a smile. The person who picked them up but them down, a tall man with similar hair color to Percival and the same eye color as Cecelia.

" I came home from work just to see the both of you" their Father said through a smile. "Sadly, your mother is still sick, but she says congrats as well".

"Thanks Rey! Thanks Dad!" Cecelia said to the both of them, grinning all the while.

"Too bad we couldn't turn to Summoners all at the same time" a blond girl muttered, then looked towards Percival with a smile. "So why did you fall behind the rest of us? We were all on the same track, so what went wrong?"

"No idea," Percival replied. "Maybe it was because of Cecelia's little, accident".

"It was an accident!" she exclaimed, pouting at her brother, who just shrugged.

"We can deal with that later" a girl with rose colored hair and yellow eyes. "It's time for cake!"

* * *

 _Later..._

Everyone had gone home, so only Percival, Cecelia, and their Dad were together, walking down the street to their home.

"I can't believe it," Cecelia started. "We're finally summoners",

"Yeah, but at the age of 15 for you and 16 for your brother" their Dad stated with a grin.

"So? At least we made it" Percival replied, smiling all the while. They stopped at their front door, their dad grabbing the keys.

"I'll head in now, I'm sure you'll want to spend some time with your sister, right Percy?" Father asked, which Percival nodded to. "Then, I'll just head inside now, just come back before dinner". He then headed in, not before hugging the both of them. Cecelia then grabbed Percival's arm and led him to two trees, between them a hammock, as she sat down, her brother right next to her. They sat in silence before she spoke up again.

"Do you remember that time? When we were forced to sleep outside in the hammock in our old home?"

"Of course" Percival replied. "Though it was a little..."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, weird to put it simply"

"But remember when we woke up? We were wrapped around each other's arms, cuddling!"

Percival's face turned a light pink, he then shook his head and looked at her, smiling. "Yeah, but you pushed me off "

"I was surprised!" she angrily exclaimed. Percival started laughing, and soon, Cecelia joined in as well. They kept on bickering and talking until their Dad appeared from the door of the house.

"Time for dinner!" he shouted.

"Coming!" the siblings shouted back, as they stood up and started to walk over. As they walked, Cecelia noticed her brother slowing down. Then he staggered a bit. He looked towards Cecelia one last time, with pain in his eyes, then he collapsed.

"Brother!" she shouted. She heard the sound running behind her, as her Dad ran right past her and knelt beside Percival. Cecelia ran towards him as well, as Dad flipped him over onto his back. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping.

"What happened?" Dad muttered to himself, as Cecelia watched on. Something clicked in Cecelia's mind, as she remembered a few times where her brother staggered back. During the accident, when they met their cousins, when the Elder told them of the Prophecy, and-

 _"No"._ Cecelia thought in her mind. They can't be related. Could they? She looked towards her brother's sleeping face. "  
 _"What's going on in your head? Percy..."_

* * *

Percival's eyes shot open, as he staggered backwards. He looked around, noticing his surroundings. It was nighttime, and the stars were shining. He was standing on a dirt road, with houses on either side of him.

 _"Is this a dream?"_ Percival thought. He looked at his hand, and pinched his arm. A slight shock of pain went through his arm. _"Not a dream. This is real. But, where am I?"_. He then noticed something, no, some one, that wasn't there before. There, in front of him, was his sister and their group of friends, all staring at him. Younger. He looked down at a puddle below him, and saw, he too, looked younger.

"Percy?" his sister said worriedly. "You alright?" He looked at himself, then his friends and sister, then the houses. He looked ahead and saw a house next to two trees. In between the trees was a hammock.

" _No, no."_ he thought. _"I've, gone back. Back to my old home when we were younger"._ He looked at his friends. _"Maybe, maybe I need to do the exact same actions I've done before. Just go with it. Maybe at a certain point, I might wake up or something. Just go with it Percival, just go with it till it's over"._ He then looked back at the group.

"I'm fine. Just.. saw something" he nervously replied. His sister was silent, looking at him, until her face lit up.

"Ok! Just wondering. You looked lost for a second" she smiled, and they continued walking, with Percival walking along with them, talking with his younger friends. They then stopped at a house, no bigger than the rest. Percival hesitated.

 _"My old home"_ he thought. _"Damn, I'm supposed to unlock the door and I don't have the keys. Unless..."_ he reached into his pocket, and heard the jingle of keys. " _Ok, what?!"._ He ignored the fact he had the keys in his pocket and walked inside. He looked around and saw many familiar items. A table, a TV labeled "Randall Electronics", and a door slightly open, the smell of freshly baked cookies coming from the door.

" _What... in the world... is happening right now?!"_ he shouted in his mind. He looked at his hands and stared at them for a long time. " _Someone.. help me..."_

* * *

 **So, that was the Prologue for "The New Frontier". If there is something wrong, then I hope to improve to make everything better. We haven't quite gotten to the action yet. Worry not, for it shall come soon. Also, if you've read the sneak peak, you might know where this is going. But where will it end? Why did this happen? It certainly isn't a dream or hallucination, so what is it? Find out next time, on "The New Frontier", Chapter II, Rewind!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(1) When darkness and light collide,  
you will find each other on opposite sides.  
(2) The gears of time will slow  
and only two can stop it.  
(3) But in the midst of all of this  
when they finally reach an ending,  
disaster will strike, and you shall be alone.  
(4) When that time comes,  
one shall live  
_** ** _and one shall fall._**


	3. Chapter 1: Rewind

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Chapter 2 Will be posted soon after this one, just to make up for time.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rewind

"Ah! Percy, Cece! Welcome home!" a comforting voice rang through their ears, as a woman with white-grey hair came through the door, wearing an apron and oven mitts, holding a tray of cookies. She set the tray down, and ran to her kids and hugged them, all the while, everyone else went to the tray and took a cookie. The mom let go of Percival and Cecelia and looked at them. "Look at the both of you, all in good shape. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to the both of you" her eyes suddenly narrowed themselves. Percival and Cecelia took a step back, looking down at the floor a little. "Especially since you came home so late" she sighed. Then a smile formed on her lips. "At least you have friends and yourselves to watch over each other. A ding sounded from the kitchen, and she gasped. "Dinner!". She quickly ran into the kitchen. The siblings then sighed in relief. They turned to their friends who were either looking away or munching on their snacks.

 _"I remember this",_ Percival thought. _"Now, what happened afterwards?"_

"Well then," a voice said from the stairs. Percival and Cecelia turned around to see their father, who was smiling at them.

 _"Ah, yes, Father goes down the steps, then he-"_ Percival was interrupted when his arms around him and Cecelia. He released them then looked at the group they brought with them. "I see you brought some guests," he said to them then looked straight at them. "I haven't met some of you, so tell me, what are your names?"

"My name is Rey and this is my sister, Olivia!." Rey spoke happily, smiling pointing to a girl with rose colored hair and yellow eyes, who smiled as well.

"Um, I'm Sophia, and there is my cousin, Jackson" a girl with black hair and brown eyes mumbled, but loud enough to hear. A boy who looked similar to her, Jackson, waved a hand.

"My name is Smith and-" a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was interrupted by Sasha.

"And I'm his sister!" she shouted with joy. Father nodded at all of them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. Hopefully you're treating my son and daughter the right things, right?" they quickly nodded with a smile. "Good. Now if you excuse me," he walked past them and turned around. "I'm going to eat dinner, go on ahead upstairs". By the time he said the last word, they were all gone and up the stairs. Father laughed to himself, then walked through the kitchen.

 _"Introductions out of the way, now upstairs"_ Percival said in his mind, as he continued up the stairs.

* * *

 _Upstairs..._

Everyone was either talking or sitting around in Cecelia's room. Inside was a small TV, a bed, a desk with a lamp and papers everywhere, a fan on the top, and a small black box with a lock on it. There was this room, their parents room, and the bathroom.

"It isn't much, but we're kind of in the middle of cleaning out some stuff" Cecelia said with a grin.

"Hey Cece!" Olivia shouted to her.

 _"Well, time to intervene"_ he thought, waiting for the right moment.

"Why is there only one bed?" Olivia asked. "Is it somewhere else, or does your brother-"

 _"3..."._

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed, her face bright red. "Uh, um".

 _"2...1..."._

"What's wrong? You have a secret to hide?" Olivia whispered to her.

 _"Now."._

"I think that would be enough, you're embarrassing her" Percival interrupted with an edge to his voice. " I sleep on the floor since we couldn't get a bed at first, and by the time we could, me and Sis made a deal where we rotate, even though I hated it," he then looked towards his sister. "Why would you want to sleep on the floor, I've said already that I was used to it".

"You were shivering while you slept" Cecelia replied.

"I can deal with it"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Can't"

"Can"

"CAN'T!

"CAN!"

"GUYS!" Smith shouted at them, making them quiet down.

"Sorry" they both squeaked at the same time.

* * *

 _Later..._

"What now?" Jackson groaned. Everyone was lying around, doing nothing, when Sasha spoke up.

"Um, Percival?"

 _"Wait.. Isn't this- no... It could.. but just to make sure"_

"Yes Sasha? Is there a problem?" he asked back.

"What's that shiny thing on the blade of the fan?"

 _"Yep, it is"._

"What shiny thing?" Percival asked as he looked towards the fan, as did everyone else. There laying on one of the blades of the fan, was something shining.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Jackson said, as he got up, waving Smith and Rey over, and pushed the bed below the fan.

"Can't we just turn it on so the thing will fly out of it?" Sophia suggested.

"The fan doesn't work, and we might break it" Olivia replied to her, as they watched Jackson, who couldn't quite reach it, jump on the bed. As he was doing this, cracks began to appear on the floor, which triggered a memory inside Percival's head.

 _"Now then," his father said to him. "The floor is weak, but it is strong enough to support people. Just whatever you do..._

"DON'T JUMP ON THE-" Percival shouted, rushing forward to stop Jackson, but it was too late, as the floor gave in, and down went the bed, as well with everyone else, who landed on either the couch or bed, and Jackson into Father's arms. The bed had crashed into the table in the living room, shattering it underneath. Father quickly but Jackson down, then proceeded to go around with Mother, making sure everyone was ok. Then he scanned the room, looking for two certain siblings. Percival was helping Cecelia up, when she jumped onto him and hugged him tight.

"You're okay, you're okay" Percival kept on saying to Cecelia, when they heard the sound of footsteps behind him, then a pair of arms hugging him and Cecelia. Father let them go, then looked at them.

"Ok, ok, you're fine, right?" Father asked, to which the brother and sister nodded. "Good, now then" he then turned to the mess. "Care to explain this?" he asked them. They both gulped and shivered with fear.

 _"Uh-oh"_ Percival thought.

* * *

"Sorry everyone! Just come back tomorrow, alright? Take care!" Dad shouted as everyone left. As soon as everyone was out of sight, she turned around with a look of fury on her face. "What did I say? The floor was weak, it would break with enough pressure, and soon enough, the bed falls from the ceiling, floor in your case, and breaks our table, almost killing everyone upstairs". Midway, he started pacing around. "So, like I said, who did it?". He stared at the both of them for a long time. "Well?". Percival cautiously stepped forward.

"It.. it was-" Percival stopped himself. _"No, I never ratted Jackson out, even if he did do it,"_ I looked to my sister, then, as if she knew what I was going to do, nodded. _"I will fall in his place, and take the blame"._ He looked down at the floor, and sighed. "It was me. I did it" His sister gasped, but he continued on. "We saw something shiny on the blade of the fan, and I tried to jump on the bed to get it, but it broke underneath me". He looked at his father, but looked away at the glare his father gave him.

"No! It wasn't just him!" Cecelia exclaimed.

 _"No! Don't!"_ Percival wanted to say, but held it in, as he remember what happened before.

"I should have stopped him, but curiosity took the best of me" she looked towards the floor, then back at father. "We're sorry, and we'll except any punishment you give to us". She walked up to Percival's side and grasped his hand. They stood like this for a few seconds, until their father's eyes narrowed, causing the siblings to step back a bit. Then, his eyes softened, as he sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Alright, I forgive you both" he removed his hand and looked at them. "But it still won't go unpunished. Your punishment is to, eh..". He looked around the room. "Well, your both kids still, and this mess would take weeks for you two to do, so, I guess you sleep outside on the hammock"

"But there is only one." Percival told him.

"Then, um, make use of it, maybe if you both do get used to it, we won't have to repair your room and just have a big ceiling or something" he scratched the back of his neck, looking away, then back to them. "Well? What are you both waiting for? Head to bed!" They both went up the stairs in silence, their head hung low. Father sighed. "You don't have a room anymore. Outside on the hammock is your bed". They both trudged back down the stairs and outside. Mother walked inside looking outside, then back at Father.

"Isn't this a little harsh? I mean, outside, they don't have a blanket or pillow"

"There is a blanket and pillow" Father said. "Besides, they have always wanted to go camping and Percival is 12 and Cecelia is 11. I think they'll be fine". Mother nodded, and headed upstairs.

 _Outside..._

"We have to sleep in this?" Cecelia asked Percival, as they stood in front of a hammock, tied to two trees. On it was an old pillow and a blue blanket.

"Well, on you go" Percival said, gesturing to the hammock to Cecelia.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" she asked worriedly.

"Easy" Percival sat on the ground, resting his head on the tree. "Right here".

"You can't! It's dirty down there, there are bugs, there even might be snakes!" she shivered at the thought.

"Look, I'm 12 years old, I can handle it" he laid down on his side, back facing his sister, and closed his eyes.

.  
 _"I can't believe it. I'm reliving events from my whole life! Well, just the near beginning. So, let me think. I go onto the ground, turn my back to her, and, hmmm. Well, it will come to me soon"_ he mentally shrugged it off, as he tried to sleep. _"Maybe, when I wake up, I'll be back home, in current time. Maybe this was all a dream. A, very realistic dream"._

 _"_ _Hissssss"._

 _"... now I remember"._ He slowly opened his eyes, and staring right back at him, was a snake. _"Ok, uh, maybe, let's not move. Maybe it will go away"._ He made no movements, taking as little number of breaths as he could. The snake just stared.

And slowly started to move towards him.

 _"Ok, bad idea"_ he thought, as the snake continued forward. He slowly moved his hand around behind him, trying to find something to fight the snake with. All of a sudden, something grey flew right in front of his eyes, not exactly hitting the snake, but scaring it off. Percival looked up, and saw his sister staring at him.

"Are you going to get on now? Or do you want another snake to come and bite you?".

* * *

 _"..."._

Percival was lying on his side again, this time on the hammock, his back towards his sister. Cecelia was in a similar position, facing away from him. They were silent, and couldn't even sleep from the uncomfortable position they were in. Percival was trying to get some sleep, and tried looking up at the stars and moon, like he usually did when he was tired, when he felt something warm on his back, and a slight tugging on his shirt. His face turned bright red, as he tried to ignore his sister's pull.

"We're not going to get any sleep like this. Plus, it's cold and the blankets are not helping" Cecelia pleaded. Percival turned around to see her making her "please?" face.

"Isn't it, awkward, for you to do this? I mean, its awkward for me, so-"

"We're siblings! Brother and sister! We have a bond together. It shouldn't be awkward for us to sleep together" she chirped.

"It kind of is..." Percival replied. Cecelia sighed.

"Just this once? I'm tired and I'm cold as well. Please? Plus, siblings wouldn't be worried about this, so you shouldn't"

"...Fine, but just this once" Percival replied, as he turned around and faced his sister, whose cheeks were a light pink. They just faced each other, just looking into each other's eyes. "Um, what-" he was interrupted by his sister burying her face into his shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him. His face turned a darker shade of red, but it turned to a lighter color as he shivered from the cold. He hesitantly grabbed the blanket and put it over them, then wrapped his arms around her.

"We're brother and sister. Siblings" Cecelia whispered. "We've slept in the same crib as babies, and probably other siblings have done it, so it's okay". She lifted her face to look at her brother. "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything else". Percival's face lit up, as Cecelia giggled. She then closed her eyes and scooted closer to her brother. Percival looked at her sleeping form, then closed his eyes.

 _"*sigh*. Maybe I'm stuck here, doomed to repeat events. If that's so,"_ he opened one eye and looked once more at her sister. _"then I'm glad she's by my side"._ He closed his eye, and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **So, a bit of the siblings past and what happened after the Sneak Peak. Also shows a little of their past. Still no action, but maybe soon.**

 **Till next time... See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Strange Mysteries

**Short chapter, to show what's truly happening, next chapter will be longer. I hope. More at the end.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Strange Mysteries_

 _Percival's eyes shot open, looking around._

 _"Where...where am I this time?" he wondered. He was in a misty area, being able to see nothing but the faint outline of things. He cautiously took a step forward, making sure he wouldn't just fall into some abyss. When he was sure there was ground, he stepped forward and started to walk. He headed to the nearest thing, which was a tree, but it started to get farther away every step. As he walked, it started to slowly rain, starting at a gentle drizzle, turning harsher._

 **(Cue: Night Of Rain)**

 _He shielded his face against the rain with his arm, continuing towards the tree. That's when he heard the voices._

 _ **"Quand l'obscurité et la lumière entrent en collision,".**_ _a loud voice boomed throughout the realm._

 _"Eh? Who's there?" he shouted, turning in a complete circle to look around. No one was there._

 _ **"Vous trouverez l'autre sur les côtés opposés"**_ _the voice continued. He looked in the direction of the tree, but he seemed closer to it, as if he was pulled towards it while turning around. Some of the mist started to condense, forming a dark blob._ _ **"Les Gears Of Time va ralentir,"**_ _the blob slowly started to take shape, into a figure. It kept on twitching, changing from a human form to some sort of, something._ _ **"et seulement deux peuvent l'arrêter".**_

 _"What is it saying" Percival thought. "And what is it?". the form started to approach him, making him step back. The mist started to form more defining parts of it, hands, legs, a face, it even started to form the eyes. It even started to grow something similar to hair, changing to a white color. But the unnerving part about it? The eyes. They were just yellow dots. It stared right at Percival, as he continued to back off._

 _"Yellow dots and white hair... No... No!" he continued to back off at a faster pace. "Yellow eyes and brown hair, just like- stop it. It can't be her. Can it?". He continued to stare at it, wondering of the possibility of who it could be. The mist reached out slowly raised its hand toward him_

 _"Pe-...ci-...al...ou...og...ize..our...usi..?" the thing spoke, as the voice from before grew louder._

 _ **"Mais au milieu de tout cela,"**_ _the voice said, sounding even closer._

 _"Wh-what? What are you saying?" Percival stuttered. He then felt himself falling backwards, as he found himself on the ground. The mist right above him, it's hand already inches from his face. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. When it never came, he slowly opened his eyes. There was nothing there. It was as if the mist never existed._

 _ **"quand ils atteignent finalement une fin,"**_ _the voice, a faint whisper now,, spoke. He slowly started to get up, when a screech was heard right in his ears. He covered them, and looked up. His eyes widened, as the black mist from before dashed towards him, tackling him. It's white hair slowly wrapped around his neck as it lifted itself up along with him. He started chocking, gasping for air, clawing at the being in front of him. It looked directly into his eyes, as it lifted its arm and put a hand under his chin._

 _"aW... lItTlE PeRcy," it somehow spoke, not even opening its mouth to speak. "dOn'T yoU rEcOgnIze yoUR oWn CoUsin?". It smiled, as it tightened its grip on his neck. Black spots started to appear everywhere in his vision, as the being opened its mouth, revealing sharp rows of teeth. His eyes started to close, his chest burning, when he managed to catch a glimpse of a figure with white hair and black streaks, his eyes shut close, holding a key like staff, at the top, a crescent with a purple cube in its center. The figure held a golden ring with a chain linking to the giant key. There were tinier purple cubes circling around him, as he raised the ring above them. As they did so, the tinier cubes turned into birds that shined with a blue light. He pointed their staff to the form that held Percival, and the birds soared towards us. The birds collided onto the back of the mist, making it screech in pain and drop Percival. He landed on the ground with a thud, gasping for air. He shook his head, still breathing heavily, and looked up to where the mist was, but it was gone. He looked towards the key wielding person, and found the figure towering above him. He looked at the figure, analyzing them. The key wielder wore a crown with feathers coming out of the side. He had iron shoulder pads and had purple and white colored clothing, with black markings. Their eyes still remained closed strangely. Percival was just about to speak when the person tapped the key on his forehead. Percival started to felt tired and drowsy, as he fell onto his back, his eyes closing. The last thing he saw was a bright light shining from above, as he shut his eyes, falling to sleep._

* * *

 **So, questions..**

 **Who was this key-wielding figure?**

 **Who is this figure who appeared from the mist?**

 **Where and what is this place?**

 **What is the unknown voice saying?**

 **More to come soon... I hope.**

 **So.. bye! *runs off***


	5. Chapter 3: A Peek at the Future

**Well, it's been two months.. I can't believe how long it's been.. I haven't updated, and I've only been working on one story.. Well, here's this for now.. More at the end!**

* * *

 _It was dark, cold. Like depths of the frozen North. There was nothing there, just, silence. Emptiness. Then, as if someone wanted to brighten the void up, a ball of light shot through the dark, rising higher and higher, until it started its descent., Instead of continuously falling, it landed on a surface, bouncing a few times, then started to roll, then came to a complete stop. It stayed there for a few minutes, until it was surrounded by a purple mist, shutting its light out. It then started to slowly solidify, changing into a purple, slightly larger ball. The ball rose into the air, a small vortex appearing above it. The ball passed through it, heading into a small dimly lit room, the only light source in the room being the dying embers from a fireplace and a candle sitting on a table. Near the table was a red rolling chair with a smaller table next to it. Lying under both objects was a red velvet rug, looking as if it had been just been made. On one wall was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, both big and small. The rest of the grey walls were filled with paintings, some depicting legendary wars, others of certain people from long ago, like the Drake Angel, Aisha, standing next to her fire dragon, or_ _the four legendary warriors who fought to save the Kingdom of Palmyna_ _, facing off against the Malevolent Fallen God, Cardes. There were many more, but the most interesting and strange was a picture of a swordsman holding a black and white rapier, while holding a white staff with a crystal resting at its point, with white angel wings spread apart, seemingly flying towards something, ready to take action. The strangest thing was a sea of darkness followed behind him, either ready to consume him, or ready to destroy whatever was in his way. What he was fighting was a mystery, since the other half of the picture was torn off, so the swordsman was charging towards the edge of the picture. The ball paid no attention to these pictures though, as it hovered in the darkness, until it suddenly shot forward, hitting a wall. It then grinded against the wall, sliding around it, hitting a corner, then sliding again against the other wall. It was at that moment, two parts of the wall slid open, making a rectangular opening, light bursting through the dark. The ball stopped it's movements, dropping to the floor. A figure stood in the newly made entrance, it's arms at their side, as it walked into the room. The walls slid shut, closing off the light. They walked towards the chair, as they sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet" they said to them self, their voice deep and powerful. He suddenly halted midway. He turned towards the direction of the ball, ball, as more purple mist surrounded the ball, until it suddenly jumped towards him, as if the mist threw it. The figure caught it in his hand, slowly examining it, turning it over and over. "Hmmm... I knew I sensed something". The figure continued to walk towards the chair, tossing the ball along the way. He turned and sat down in the chair, placing the ball on the table, as he grabbed a small box laying on the table, as he opened it and dug out a match. He pressed it against the ball and dragged it down, creating a flame. He quickly tossed the match into the fireplace, letting forth a great blaze that slowly dimmed down, revealing himself and brightly lighting the room. The figure was a young man with black scraggly hair. He was tall and brawny, with wide broad shoulders, and muscled arms and legs. He wore black pants, with armored boots, a grey shirt and a black jacket. He reached towards the side of the table and opened a drawer. He took out a smoking pipe and a lighter, putting it into his mouth and lighting it. He relaxed into his chair as he grabbed the ball once more. "This is the same power I felt outside... maybe that's what I got". He looked at it with curiosity, as he closed his eyes. As he did, the purple substance slowly turning back into a mist, revealing the light underneath. His curiosity melted away, as he frowned and put a hand to his head. "Of course, another of her experiments...". He paused, as something crossed his mind. "No... can it be?". He spun the chair around and rolled towards the bookshelf, stopping inches away from it. He grasped one of the books, and pulled it out. Instead of coming out, it stopped midway, and a click was heard. The book shelf split into two, revealing a room with screens on one wall. He rolled his chair into the room, stopping in front of a computer, a few dials and buttons, and a mouse. He looked towards the biggest screen, which showed only darkness, and nothing else. He laid his hand onto one of the buttons, which had an arrow pointing to the right. He gently pressed it, a box appeared in the corner of the screen, titled "Time", with numbers on the corner that were going backwards. His eyes lay on the screen, until something streaked upwards from the dark screen. He let go of the button, as he pressed a similar button with an arrow pointing to the left, slowly pressing it. The screen went up frame by frame, until he saw it. The very ball of light lying next to the mouse, flying through the dark, illuminating the screen. "That was...". His eyes widened as he looked towards the screen and back at the ball. His eyes dangerously narrowed, as he stood up, grabbed the ball and was wrapped in a violent storm of purple mist. When the mist died down, he was gone._

* * *

 _"Almost got it..." a girl whispered to herself, as she held up a vial of red liquid, nearly spilling the contents into a cauldron of swirling liquid, that crackled with energy. She was in a dark room, the only light was a spot light shining down on both her and the cauldron. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans, with her silver hair tied into a ponytail. The girl carefully tilted the vial, the liquid gathering at the edge into one big drop. "Come on... just a bit more...". All of a sudden, a door burst open, swinging back and forth, as a man with a smoking pipe in his mouth barged into the room. She loudly screamed, throwing the vial into the air, spilling the contents. "No!" she shouted, using herself to cover the cauldron from the liquid, tightly closing her eyes, but no liquid came. She opened one eye, slowly turning around, seeing a purple bowl holding all the liquid, completely still. She looked towards the man, who was angrily glaring at her, while a purple aura radiated from him, connected to the bowl. She blinked, startled, as she slowly stood up. She stared at him, while the bowl was pulled away from her, as it slowly poured itself into the vial. "Uh... any reason you're angry?" she asked, managing a nervous smile, but was quickly washed away, as he scowled at her. "I found this outside," he said, showing her a ball of light. She gasped as she rushed towards him and grabbed the ball from him. "and, from what I saw, it flew up into the air". He walked towards her, making her back into a table. "For all we know,_ _ **they**_ _might have seen it" he continued, putting heavy emphasis onto "they". The girl stopped backing away, as she simply rolled her eyes. She reached into her pocket and taking out a cloth, and gently rubbed the ball. She smiled at him, as she let out a laugh, which startled the man. "What's so funny?"._

 _She calmed herself down, as she set the ball down. "Oh you!" she said, as she tried her best not to giggle. "You and your_ _ **they**_ _. People from beyond, watching our every movements, as someone tells our adventures, writing it to others.." she waved a hand at him, which got him more angry. He opened his mouth, about to shout, but stopped himself, as he took a deep breath._

 _"Whatever, you'll know what I mean when you see it right in front of you, when it's too late" he muttered, as he looked over to the girl, who was still polishing the ball. "What is that even for?"._

 _"For this!" she shouted, as she clapped her hands, turning on the lights. Around them were many wires and books on the floor. There was a computer, now off, with a crack on its screen and the monitor smoking. She turned to a small device, seemingly the main things the wires were connected to. She attached the ball to it, as she madly giggled. It started to glow, as power surging through the wires, pure electricity shooting from the ball. The girl madly smiled, as the man grabbed her and surrounded himself in purple mist. He closed his eyes, and awaited the incoming blast... but nothing came. He opened his eyes, and let the purple mist evaporate, revealing darkness. All the lights were broken, some slightly flickering, but not enough power to light the room. "Woah..." she said to herself, as the man just looked at her._

 _"Woah? WOAH? That's all you've got to say! We spent years, no, DECADES trying to built this place, in fact, last year, we just got our power, and now it's-" as he spoke, the girl moved away from him, towards the direction of the device. "Um.. what are you-". He was quickly interrupted when a bright light blinded him, making him stagger back. He shook his head, as he rubbed his eyes. "What.. in all of Gaia, did you do?" he questioned the girl, as he looked towards her. She was holding the same ball, but it seemed to glow with an ethereal light. She slowly walked over to the same pot from before, as she tapped the ball on the rim of the pot, cracking it light an egg. She opened it, and out came a small strand of light. "... That's it?" he stormed over to her to watch as the strand finally touched the bottom of the cauldron. "What is it even?"._

 _She giggled, as she turned to the bowl of red liquid. "They are memories.. memories of our vessel.." She took the bowl and dropped a small amount of it falling. It directly hit the strand, making it glow with a red light instead of its silvery light. She smiled, as the she grabbed a small bucket filled with water, and dumped it in, using her hand to stir, whatever it was she was making. She took 2 cups and dunked them in, presenting the glass to the man. "Drink it" she commanded, as the man simply stared._

 _"Drink.. that?"_

 _"Yep!" she chirped with a smile._

 _"...No"._

 _"You'll see what it does!"_

 _"No"._

 _"Please?"_

 _"...Fine" he took the glass, and looked at it. He sighed, and raised the glass, the girl following him. "This better not kill me" he said as he chugged it all down, the girl taking small sips. When they finished, they put the glasses down. "...Nothing seems to be going o-" he stopped as he clutched his head._

 _"Just... relax..." she whispered to him, her eyes slightly glowing._

 _"Wh-what?" he questioned, but he never got the chance to continue, as he collapsed to the ground, the girl curling up beside him._

* * *

 _A young man with white hair carefully approached a yellow door. "Just open it already!" a young girl's voice shouted at him. He closed his eyes, as he opened the door._

* * *

 _"Ah, there you are" a girl with dark purple hair said to the same young man, as she clutched her kunai in her hand. They seemed to be in some sort of forest, all the trees and life stained with red. The man clenched his teeth, as the girl sauntered over to him._

 _"Let me handle this" another girl said, coming from behind the man, as she brushed her white hair away, revealing sky blue eyes. A light appeared behind her, as blades emerged from behind her, all eight pointed at the other girl. They both charged each other, yelling a battle cry, as blades and blood flew across the sky._

* * *

 _A metal giant roared at a big group some with weapons, others with nothing. Thunder rained upon them. They all jumped out of the way, as they proceeded to charge the giant. They all raised their weapons over their head, as they started the assault._

* * *

 _An ancient being roared, as it tightly gripped a purple katana, radiating darkness and anger. Shadows started to form around him, as he jumped towards a girl with grey hair and ruby red eyes. She only closed her eyes, seemingly awaiting for the blow as she held an amulet, which started to sign with a bright light._

* * *

 _A young girl stood in the middle of a massacre long gone. She wasn't crying, nor did she seem scared. She simply looked up towards a man who walked to her. He only wore a long coat and a black fedora, a white feather sticking from the side. He knelt down to her, brushing away her white hair, as they seemed to talk, but no noise came. Their surroundings changed, the bodies disappearing, replaced by trees and life, as they continued talking, for what seemed to be forever. They sometimes laughed, sometimes frowned, sometimes even cried, but continued to talk. The man seemed to finish, and was about to stand up, when the girl nudged him, making him look back. The girl smiled at him, as she asked him a question, a question that would cause him to make a big descision._

 _"What happened next?"_

* * *

 _"Ngh.." the man groaned as he clutched his head. The girl stood up beside him, smiling._

 _"Whew.. that was fun.." the girl said, as she staggered around._

 _"What were those things we saw?" he asked her, a slightly annoyed look on his face._

 _"Memories of the past, no, the future"._

 _"Memories of the future? What do you-"_

 _"Shh," she quieted him, as she looked around. "Do you hear that?"._

 _"...I do.. Who's there? Come on out!"._

 _"They aren't just going to come out you know.."_

 _"You're right... LISTEN UP! Whatever you heard, just know it was nothing. You never saw anything, you never heard anything. Just get out and move on!". A slight purple glow started to fill the darkness, growing brighter every second. "Just keep away... please... you aren't ready to know the future to its fullest extent. Just,_ _ **STAY BACK!**_ _". The bright glow suddenly lit up the void, blinding everything, until all there was, was purple._

* * *

Percival's eyes shot open, as he staggered backwards. He looked around, noticing his surroundings. It was nighttime, and the stars were shining. He was standing on a dirt road, with houses on either side of him.

"Percy?" his sister said worriedly. "You alright?" He looked at himself, then his friends and sister, then the houses.

"I'm fine. Just.. saw something" he nervously replied. His sister was silent, looking at him, until her face lit up.

"Ok! Just wondering. You looked lost for a second" she smiled, and they continued walking, with Percival walking along with them, talking with his younger friends.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Derpy here! I finally figured out what to do with this! *sigh* Finally!  
Anyways, you might be wondering... well, maybe just me. What is this for? This is something Percival saw after he fell unconscious, but before he made a trip to the past. I wonder if you can spot the hints...**

 **I'm starting the BadEndNight Series real soon. I've actually started to type it.. I just haven't finished.. :P Get ready! :D**

 **Also, if you actually looked here, then thank you! It's been a while since I did this.. so yeah. Thank you!**

 **Derpy, signing out. Bye! :D**


End file.
